


Dark Attractions

by dropdeaddeadass



Series: kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Cuckolding, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2020, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Light Angst, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Set before Remus' transformation during the movie, Severus Snape gets Cucked, Shrieking Shack, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, consensual voyeurism, inappropriate use of magic, magic kink, reader is a professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: You couldn't help it, there was something about Sirius Black that intrigued you. When he's spotted on school grounds you and Severus are face to face with him, only you get close enough to feel something.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character, Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader/Sirius Black, Severus Snape/You, Sirius Black/Original Female Character, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Series: kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Dark Attractions

**Author's Note:**

> requested by the lovely @therealsigyn  
> i really enjoyed writing for these two, but i know they're not really a pairing that go together since sirius bullied sev in school, but i hope you can enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated and encouraged  
> if you'd ever like to request anything or come hang around for a chat, my tumblr is @ dropdeaddeadass

You were flush with the sheets of his bed, breath short as you smiled, giggling over at him as he himself came to rest on the soft mattress. He reached over your bodies, fishing around for the quilt to cover yourselves and insulate your bodies, for you were always complaining that the dungeons were far too cold. As soon as you made contact with the quilt you hurriedly pulled it up to your chest, neck and head poking out of it, feeling bare below his eyes. 

"I'll cast a permanent warming charm for you once winter comes," He spoke, voice hoarse, large hands roaming under the quilt till they made contact with your body sending shivers around your body. You kissed his lips as a thank you, scooching over in his large bed to be closer to him. "All this space and you have to be right next to me,"

"You sound like you're complaining, Severus." Your fingers traced along the lines of his body, coming to rest atop his chest, rising and falling with his breath intake. 

He was soft in these moments, coming to delicately push back your hair as he spoke, his demeanor nothing like what his students saw. "We both know that I'm not." A rare, still small, but there nonetheless smile crept onto his lips. You could stare at it for eons, but soon the wave of sleep came crashing over you, causing you to settle your head a little further away than you would've liked but still within arms reach. "Goodnight, Y/N. I'll be sure to wake you come dawn." He spoke oh so eloquently, language flowing like a 14th century poem. Before you slept though, you pondered him, "Sev, my dearest, before I fall asleep," 

He sighed but looked at you, waiting for you to continue, "I just wanted to know if you'd find me shagging-other-men-attractive?" It all came out in one sentence, words jumbled and a look of genuine surprise made its way onto his face. "I-I completely understand if you don't! I just thought it'd be worth it to ask."

Severus seemed to mull it over in his head, before his long drawl broke the nervous silence. "I will think about it, Y/N, but please, get some sleep." It was a better answer than you'd expected to which you reclined your head, enveloping yourself in the blanket fully, falling asleep quickly afterwards. 

When dawn did come you were shook awake gently, Severus leaned over you, black slacks and black dress shirt already buttoned up to the top. A cup of tea, no milk, the way you liked it was in his hand. You sat yourself up, taking a sip and relishing in the taste. "Earl grey?" You pondered aloud, he nodded, pulling a clean robe out of his dresser. You'd been together so long you had clothes neatly stacked in the other end of the dresser. Your pulled back the covers, shivering as cold, stagnant air hit your naked body. You floated behind Severus, still holding your cup of tea. You peered over his shoulder the best you could, when he stood to his full height it made it hard so you instead opted to stand next to him, gazing into the mirror as he dressed. 

"You're glowing this morning." He noticed, reaching for a brush that lay abandoned in a pile of mismatched items atop the dresser. 

"Thank you. You look happy." You mused, eventually stepping away from the mirror, placing your tea down on the hard wood of the dresser so you could pull out an outfit. Without looking over you knew Severus had levitated the cup just by hearing the subdued sloshing of tea. 

"How many times have I told you I don't want stains on this dresser, Y/N?" He mused gruffly, fixing his buttons. 

You mocked him lightly whilst you dressed yourself, "I'll find you a stain, Severus." You muttered. Once the space in front of the mirror was clear you took the opportunity to twirl in front of it, nothing really flared, aside from your scarf and robe. You smoothed down your blouse before you overlaid it with a knitted red sweater. Smiling in the mirror Severus came to stand behind you, "You really should've been any house but Gryffindor. You're as loyal as a Hufflepuff and as intelligent as a Ravenclaw, why did the hat have to place you as a lion?"

_Always so aggressive towards lions aren't you, Severus Snape?_ You thought, slipping your robes onto your arms, finding your wand deep in one of the pockets. "Your thoughts are exceptionally loud, Y/N." He complained as you turned, with narrow eyes and grasping the cup of tea that still floated mid air. You sipped it, noticing it growing cold. 

"You weren't complaining last night, Severus." You sat back on to his unmade bed, and accio'd your boots before zipping them up and standing again, finishing three quarters of the remaining tea, it's bitter taste lingering in your mouth. You both were skilled Legilimens practitioners, and had promised each other to not use it against one another, but it certainly had it's perks. 

You hadn't grown up with Severus, rather you'd attended another wizarding school before taking the position of Astronomy professor at Hogwarts when the position opened up. You hadn't been forced to watch him grow up alone and bullied, save one witch, and turn into what students dubbed him as a heartless teacher who gave out too much homework. The relationship between you two had blossomed when you first arrived, but when you were made an honorary Gryffindor he grew distant, not wanting to repeat his childhood. 

You heard things from his side, and when Remus Lupin arrived earlier that school year you had been quick to judge, blaming him for your partners distrust of Gryffindors. Of course that was when you were introduced to Lily Potter, the woman Severus loved. Though she was most certainly deceased by the time you learned of her, it caused you to look at the whole picture, and subsequently distance yourself from her image. You wore clothes differently, dyed your hair when necessary and made it known that you were _not_ Lily Potter. 

"How do I look, Sev?" You pondered, aware that he was probably listening to your thoughts. He looked you over, stepping into your space and pressing a quick kiss to your lips, which gave you your answer though you quickly jolted away when you heard his thoughts reverberate around your mind, ' _You look like Lily'_

"Y/N, plea-" 

"Don't touch me." He grasped for you but it was too late. You set the cup of tea down on his dresser without a second thought, hoping it'd stain, ripped the scarf off your neck and let it crumple in a pile on the floor before you took your bag from beside the door and slammed the door shut behind you with such force you thought you heard the cup shatter. 

Now faced with the dark hallway you followed the wall scones until you were at the bottom of the grand staircase. Your offices and living quarters were miles away from each other, but you'd rather walk there than go back in Severus' room. You began your journey, passing by a few early rising students and offering them small smiles. Sunday nights were some of the only times you could spend with Severus because you didn't have class, unless it was a full moon to which you'd gather your students to spend the night lecturing them. 

Up and up you went, feeling the warmth of your body heating up as you ascended the stairs and watching as the sunrise melted through the windows, basking half of the portraits in light. When you were on your floor with only a few more stairs to climb you bumped into an unlikely figure at basically full force. You fell backwards, the figure in front of you being taller and broader which meant your smaller height made you topple over. Looking up through bleary eyes you saw Remus Lupin's extended hand. 

"Sorry, Remus, I didn't notice you were there." You sheepishly admitted, taking his hand which helped you get back to your feet. 

"It's quite alright, Y/N. What's got you stomping up here, it's almost breakfast time." You questioned, bending down to pick up your bag. 

You muttered a curse before just admitting why you were trudging around the sixth floor. "It wasn't really an argument but Severus and I-"

"Say no more, I understand if you do not wish to tell me." Remus smiled, hair falling into his face, hands clasping behind his back. 

"I think I'd rather tell you, it does involve one of your own. Let me drop my things off at my office and I'll accompany you to breakfast." Remus' brows were raised as you mentioned one of his own. Severus had told you stories of the Mauraders, of how crude and evil they'd been to him. But Remus didn't display any of those traits, he was kind and intelligent and nothing like what Sev had told you. You supposed time changed people. You apparated without warning, dumping your bag by your desk before apparating back in a split second. Remus iniaited the conversation again. 

"You said one of my own, a marauder? Sirius and I are the only one's left. Pettigrew and James are dead." 

"My apologies Remus, I presumed Lily was a Marauder." You sighed. 

" _Oh."_ Remus glanced anywhere but at you whilst you gracefully walked down the stairs. "Has he compared the two of you again?"

"You know about-" 

"He's done it all his life. Once I saw him interested in a woman, and I overhead him talking about how much she reminded him of Lily." Remus sighed knowingly. 

"I understand why he does it, it just hurts me to know that every time he looks at me he see's a deceased woman."

"I did that for a while too, you know. I kept looking for people who looked like James, or Sirius. It helped me cope."

You sighed, slowing down almost completely once the both of you were walking through the Great Hall to sit behind the teachers table. No matter how many times you had pestered Albus you had been unable to score a seat next to Severus. You were always squished between Remus and Pomona, enjoying casual conversation whilst Severus sulked. 

He had sat early today apparently, only offering him a meek smile as you ignored his pleas, walking to sit with Remus and Pomona's empty seat. "I understand he may still be grieving, but I try so hard to distance myself from her image. He still finds ways to connect us. Remus, tell me, am I wrong for being upset?"

"No, Y/N, but you should talk to him about it if it concerns you." Remus concluded, sipping at his goblet in front of him, watching as hungry students filled the hall. Changing the subject, Remus slipped a rashin of bacon into his mouth, and asking you mindless questions. "What have you got on today?"

You swallowed a bite of buttered toast, "First years in the morning, prepping for tonight's lessons around lunch and a sixth and seventh year class to end the day. I'd presume you're similar?" 

Remus nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "It's a full on day, everyone's buzzing about Sirius Black though, I've just got to avoid the questions and stares long enough." 

"Do you think he'd ever come here? Forgive me for what I'm about to say Remus, but is it bad to say that the dark magic that surrounds him entices me?"

"You've been around Snape too long, I fear." He chuckled, but stopped as soon as he saw Severus stand up and begin to walk behind the chairs of the teachers table, "I'll leave you two to it."

You offered Remus a small smile and prepared yourself for an onslaught by Severus. "Will you walk with me, Y/N?" He asked urgently, you obliged, faking a smile so that any wry eyes from the student body wouldn't find anything amiss on the professors table. 

When you two began walking you asked him in a professional voice, "What is it you needed, Professor?" 

"A conversation about the lessons you proposed, in order for the sixth years to better understand both Astronomy and Potions." His voice was laced in a subsided anger as you passed some students in the hall. You and Severus had thankfully not yet been found out, when students began to get nosey you had to lie and say you were going to be combining some of the lectures to mix with potions, even though the topics didn't mesh well at all. 

"Ahh, right. I have said plans in my office. I understand you're teaching first period? If we walk fast enough you will still have time to be early to your own class." You were a few strides in front of him, leaping at the first staircase that would take you up. Severus followed suit, following your trail. 

"Good morning Professor, Y/N, Severus." Another staff member passed by the both of you, warm smile present on their face, you sent them back one of your own, dropping it as soon as you were in the clear. Upon your arrival to the sixth floor you dropped the professional demeanor, turning around on your heel to point a slim finger in his face. 

"How _dare_ you, Severus." You hissed, venom in your voice. Turning back around again you seethed up the flight of stairs to the tower, wrenching the door open to your classroom. It was empty and the sun warmed the room in certain spots. Once you heard the door click behind Severus you unleashed a tirade against him. "Do you know how much it hurts to see you compare me to her? Huh, I can't hear you Severus." You snapped, ripping your robe off and letting it hang over a nearby desk. 

"I didn't mean it, Y/N, I'm so-"

"That's the worst part! I know you're not!" You sighed, retreating back into yourself. "I know you loved her, Severus. I just don't want to play second fiddle."

Severus stayed by himself, knowing to not come any closer and console you, knowing where your boundaries lied. "I understand, Y/N. I think it'd be best if I left you to your thoughts. I will see you tonight." He promised into the open air, his words punctual and they lingered in the air. You removed yourself from the situation, walking to find the telescope pointed down, so you busied yourself until you heard the door open and close again, only then did you yourself let out a ragged breath you'd been holding in. 

* * *

By the time last period had rolled around you had settled with your thoughts, and kept them mostly out of mind whilst you taught your students about what to include in their star charts this time of year. Of course you got the occasionally wry comment about news on Sirius Black but you kept your students mostly preoccupied with another homework task to complete. 

When you finally had a moment to rest at your desk, head in your hands you heard the gentle knock at your door. "Come in," You said, voicing echoing around the room. When Remus' face peered around the door, to which you ushered him in with open hand gestures. 

"Have you heard, Y/N?" Remus asked, tentatively stepping into your classroom. 

"About what?" You questioned him, rubbing your eyes as you sat back in your chair, right leg hooking over your left. 

"Sirius Black has been spotted in the castle. Professors have been called in to man the boundaries and cast charms, did you not know?"

You were shocked to say the least. "In the castle? Has Dumbledore taken Harry and hidden him yet? The P.A system is blasted up here, I never here announcements." You stood up suddenly, realizing you should probably join him and make quick work of meeting with the other teachers. "We should be going, he could be an-"

"I don't put it against you for your worrying of Harry, but he is fine. I'll bring you to Severus, maybe then he would be more cooperative." Remus opened your door for you, joining you down the set of spiral stairs. 

"He hasn't been so far? I would think he'd be eager to set boundaries in place given his disgust of Sirius, no offence Remus."

"None taken, Y/N. He has been, well, _usual._ A few of my younger students were complaining as soon as they sat down in class." The further down the pair of you got with the stairs the more frantic you saw the situation become. Minerva, attempted to sway students into their dorms as the pair of you finally reached her. 

"Professor Y/L/N! It would be your duty to listen more carefully to announcements made, thank you professor Lupin for fetching her." She scolded you, though you knew it was not the time to complain about the systems. "Remus, you'll be stationed with Pomona and Cuthbert, if you will, Y/N, Severus is waiting for you by the Whomping Willow."

"I understand the need to secure every perimeter, but isn't the Willow far enough from school grounds?"

"Albus has requested it, now go, we cannot waste any more time, for all we know Sirius Black may be amongst us now." You nodded and waved her off, breaking off from the crowd of scared students and into the courtyard. Once you were in the clear you apparated, landing on a patch of flat grass below the top of the hill the willow sat on. Dusk had arrived, casting the grounds in black shadows whilst the sun set in the distance behind the great lake. 

"Severus?" You called out, eyes adjusting to the new space, pulling out your wand for good measure. You walked up the incline of the hill, making sure to stand a solid distance away from the willow. He stood by the trees trunk, looking out over the horizon. He held his wand out, not speaking. You weren't close enough to him to get a good read on him, though you didn't doubt the fact he'd probably not be thinking of anything at all. 

You moved closer, tiptoeing under the willows branches, making sure to to avoid getting hit. "Severus?" Your voice was more firm. "I'm not an idiot." When you reached him finally you noticed one of his feet was lower than the others, and upon moving the cape that was his robes you saw the inkling of a passageway. He still didn't budge. Looking up he was distant, eyes on the horizon unmoving. "I'd thought you'd be much more excited to banish Black from the grounds." You sighed, beginning to cast the protective enchantment, blue and white light spurting from the tip of your wand. 

"I have been putting recent events together in my mind, Y/N." _Oh so he is going to talk_. You thought, staying silent so he could continue his speech. "Your new interest in sex with other men has only been around as long as Sirius Black has been free for."

"I thought you were going to apologize for this morning, but I suppose you should continue this conspiracy, Severus." You sighed, jaw clenching. 

"You must tell me now, Y/N, is it Sirius you seek to defile you?" 

"Defiles a strong word, Severus." You breathed, turning and stepping away from him for a moment to cast the spell again. "His magic is enticing. I wonder how it might be to speak to him, to understand his mind better." You thought for a moment, did you in fact want Sirius? He looked dirty, grimy and most of all insane, but also nothing unlike your own Severus (Though you were pleased to know Severus kept his appearance in check more often than Sirius Black.)

"I had thought so." He said, causing you a tad bit of confusion. You pondered him as you continued to work at the spell. "Thought what?"

"I've seen it in your mind, love, when you think no one is watching you I have heard and seen your thoughts. I know it is not only his magic that excites you." _Fuck._ You thought, though Severus' face didn't move. "I am willing to entertain your fantasy's, but I draw the line at it including that criminal." He spat, finally waving his wand to cast the enchantment. Your face lit up, turning on your heel and marching back to him, cupping his face with your cheeks and standing up on your toes to reach him. 

"Thank you, Sev, thank you." You beamed up at him despite the circumstances and kissed him, you could feel him relax under you. You could've stayed like that for hours, kissing him below the Whomping Willow. Only when the sound of a branch snapping did you break apart. You looked over your shoulder, noticing a great black dog circling the tree. "Severus..." You trailed off, pointing to the feral dog, fear rising in your bones. 

"Behind me there is a passage, travel it until you reach the shack, promise me, Y/N."

Shocked at his insistence you nodded, ducking behind him and stepping down the stairs, and tripping on the last two, falling face first into the stone below. Above you heard Severus shout, before a few wry spells were shot. Trusting your better judgement you followed the passageway, leaving Severus to fend off against the brute. You quickly casted Lumos and continued your walk, hand running along the edge of the black stone. 

As your legs began to tire you wondered if this tunnel would take you back to Hogwarts, though when you saw the end of the tunnel curve upward you began to wonder if that was true at all. Wand in mouth, you pushed the gate at the end of the passage up, using both hands to displace the grate. What you did find was certainly not what you'd expected. 

The shrieking shack bowed in the wind as you got to your feet. _Why would the tunnel lead here?_ You thought, wiping your wand of spit and casting it again. You tentatively climbed the stairs, looking around every corner and door, scared that you weren't alone. Once you found yourself in one of the upper most bedrooms, you took a moment to collect yourself. Was Severus okay? Why did the dog stalk you, it looked much larger than any usual dog, what is a wolf? Why did the shack have a direct tunnel from Hogwarts? So many questions and certainly not enough answers. 

"I'd never thought Snivellus Snape would get a girlfriend, I'll be honest." A voice broke your thoughts, sending you reeling around on your ankle, toppling back and falling on a dusty chair below you. "Not one as pretty as you." You looked up. Sirius Black stood in a tattered Azkaban uniform, chest exposed detailing prison tattoos and marks. His hair was curly, unwashed and equally unruly. He didn't pose a threat, he was wandless but still dominated the space. 

"You ruined him," You managed to get out, "All he ever see's is Lily. Do you know how fucking hard I try to keep her image away?"

"Lily never loved him." You avoided his gaze, if Lily never loved Snape, what did it spell for you? "He'll be down that passageway any minute. You see, I bit him, got him down for a moment, just like old times."

"Everything in my gut tells me to capture you, why don't I now I see you?" You stood finally, body shaking. 

"It's a dogs senses, I can smell arousal rolling off you. Can't you tell, I look much better in person than those mugshots." He was graceful, in a mad, corrupted way, pulling at his dirty clothes, revealing more of his chest, he took a step forward to you, circling you like the dog had. You remembered Sev telling you of his status, an unregistered animagus. 

Pounding feet came into the room as you found yourself entranced by Sirius, when the force of a spell pushed Sirius back. "Get away from her!" You stumbled back, Severus' arm coming to latch around your waist stabilizing you. "Give me one good reason I don't kill you right now, Black."

You shot a look of fear toward Sev, begging in nature. Sirius, disgruntled from the force rose out of the sheets, walking on shaky legs. "You've snagged a pretty one, Severus, better than Lily I'd say." 

You knew Black was aiming to instigate violence, pressuring Severus, but hearing the criminal say _you_ were _better_ than Lily? It was more than you could've ever asked for. You stepped between Severus and Sirius, pushing your lover back gently, hands pressed against the thick fabric of his shirt. "Sev, if you kill him, it's you who will be put away." You attempted to soothe him, face unchanging still as he watched Sirius like a hawk. "Y/N, move." He pleaded with you, and still you didn't budge. 

"Listen to him, my dear Y/N, flee to the castle." Sirius' voice felt floaty, distant, even though he was in the same room as you. 

"I said move." He didn't bother to use your name, voice gruffer and stronger. You didn't move a muscle, staying completely stationary. 

"Give me a moment, Severus. Give me that pleasure." Now it was your turn to plead. He didn't budge, "I will be safe, love. You can trust me." Against his better judgement Severus stood back, keeping his eyes intently on the wanted criminal. He left the room slowly, looking between you and the criminal, barely shutting the door. 

"Why do you wish to speak with me, Y/N, was it?" 

"There's something about your magic."

"That's it? You couldn't read the trials? They went over my magic quite extensively. I told you before," He paused, standing straighter and stepping closer to you. From outside the door you could feel Severus prod your mind, urgency clear. Being equally, if not more skilled at Occlumency as he was you could resist him, shooing him from your mind. "That I can smell the arousal coming off of you. But maybe I mistook that for fear." He said quietly. 

"Not fear." Your voice was surprisingly even. "Sev would kill me." 

"It'd mean I'd see you in the afterlife," He shrugged, close enough to you that your breaths mixed. Severus again prodded your mind, and this time you let him in. 

"I suppose." You sighed, thoughts vacant. "He wouldn't allow me," You lingered, and unfortunately Severus picked up on what you began to think, _Wouldn't allow me to fuck you._

"Are you his property? You seem to be a free thinker." You thought for a moment, aware that Severus could hear you. _I know you can hear us speak, Severus, entertain my fantasies, I would never ask you to do this again._ The door opened and in stepped Severus, agitated. 

"Why? Why him?" He questioned. 

"Damn Legilimens." Sirius muttered beside you, stepping back whenever Sev took a step forward. 

"I- It's the magic, I want to feel it inside me, please, Severus," You rushed out all at once, grasping his hands, "I want that rush, want to know what it feels like." You almost moaned thinking about it, lustful scenario's entering your mind. 

"Are you sure? Absolutely and wholeheartedly, sure?" You nodded furiously, gripping his hands tight. He glanced, jaw tight, to Sirius who lingered about the room. "If you dare hurt her I will not hesitate to kill you myself." He jabbed a finger in Sirius's direction. 

"I wouldn't dare hurt such precious cargo." He outright laughed. Sirius came closer to you, leading you away from Severus who appeared annoyed and worried, robes drawn about his figure. You sucked in a breath as sharp, pointed claws came to cup your cheek, angling you up. "The magic wont be the only thing inside you when I'm done with you, Y/N."

You shivered leaning into his touch, relishing in his attention before Severus' voice broke the pair of you apart. "I will open her up. Sirius' fingers will hurt you more than they will pleasure you, Y/N." You sighed lightly as Sirius dropped your chin, stepping away and bowing, laughing as he did so. 

You stepped back, falling lightly onto a couch, dust flying up around you. Severus knelt in front of you, and spread your legs with his hand. _I don't want to be kept waiting Severus, Minerva will come looking for us soon enough._ He nodded silently, pushing back your robes to latch his fingers onto your dress pants, still somehow crisp and clean. He didn't bother to unbutton them, rather opting to pull them straight down, taking your boots with them. He moved one of your legs back, exposing your pussy to the now cold air of the night. Across the room came Sirius' gasp, lolling your head over behind Sev you could see him with a hand down his uniform, touching himself ever so slightly, groaning into the touch. 

You whined lightly when Severus first touched you, hands giving you barely anything, yet everything at the same time. He had knelt so close to you, you could feel his breath lingering over you. _Gods,_ you heard Severus' voice reverberate around in your head, _how is it you've barely been touched and you're already dripping?_ All at once Severus drove his index and middle finger into you, curling the digits so that it caused you to moan louder, higher, throwing your head back in pleasure. 

Sev looked up at you through his eyelashes, pumping and curling his fingers as he maintained a pained eye contact with you. What you didn't expect after shutting your eyes to cope with the newfound pleasure, was another hand circling your clit, rubbing the throbbing nub with two fingers. You moaned again, thrashing your head up and opening your eyes to see Sirius with his hand on you, swallowing in your body. Sev still pumped his digits inside of you,trying to better Sirius. 

Naturally Severus' movements slowed as he retracted his fingers and Sirius took over as your main source of pleasure. You did whine at the loss of contact to which Sirius coaxed you, fingers avoiding the tight ring of muscle as he ripped his uniform. The new rip exposed his groin, his cock nestled in a patch of coarse hair. It stood to attention, proud and bobbed when Sirius readjusted himself. He was half kneeling when he lowered himself, watching as his cock entered you, warmth spreading over him for the first time in years. 

"Fuck," You gasped, eyes rolling into the back of your head as your body reacted. His cock felt as big as you perceived it to be, longer than it was thicker with one particularly long vein wrapping around it. Before you knew it he was sheathed inside of you, cock reaching places you felt were unreachable. _Dare I say, Severus, he may be bigger than you,_ you thought. Severus' resounding groan brought you back to reality, opening your eyes in time for Sirius's initial thrusts. 

Biting your lip you struggled to keep your head up, feeling the flush of pleasure pulling you back down to lay horizontally against the couch. With shaky hands you crept up to unbutton your shirt, Sirius watched you, teeth and tongue poking out of his mouth in amusement. Once your chest was exposed you gripped onto your bra, massaging yourself through the protective fabric, groaning once the little sparks of pleasure became permanent. 

Sirius had his hands around your waist, using them as leverage for his thrusts. "Merlin, please, fuck!" You grunted out, the head of Sirius' cock grazing against your g-spot, sending sparks flying around your body. It was skin against skin as Severus penetrated your mind. He didn't do anything at first, and you almost feared that he had left, opting out of seeing his childhood bully fuck his girlfriend right in front of him. _Enjoying the show?_ You remarked, sarcastic in nature as Sirius was unaware of the internal conversation taking place. 

_Does he fuck you better, Y/N?_ He was sour, spitting in your neural conversation like a snake spat venom. _I can hear your pussy from here, squelching, all those awful wet sounds._ You moaned, which on spurred Sirius on. _I thought I'd hate watching you get fucked by someone else, it's so exhilarating._

"Having a conversation without me?" Sirius slowed his pace, only half of the length of his cock entering you now. "Would've been nice to be invited." He looked over his shoulder to Severus, noticing that a masked hand bobbed up and down below his robe. Sirius retraced himself fully, "Why don't we give him a show, Y/N?" He smirked under a black scraggly beard. 

Sirius moved to lie down, hands kept on your hips the entire time, manhandling you to where he wanted you to be, which was splayed on top of him, straddling him. You shrugged your robe off, and with tingling fingers you guided his cock into your pussy, body swallowing him. One of your hands came to the top of your head, grasping at your own hair to relieve some of the pressure that was building up inside you, a surge of warm energy flowing through you. As you began to bounce on the criminals cock you felt Sirius' sharp hands massage your breasts, pinching the skin there. 

_Join us, Sev._ You whined, grabbing onto his arm as soon as he came to stand by you. He kept quiet, your own moans drowning out the sound of his zipper being pulled down. _In my mouth, please,_ you begged him, already turning your head to the side to take his cock into your mouth. Sirius was splayed out below you, your back was straight as you rode him which meant you were at a perfect height to take his cock into your mouth. 

The guttural groan that left Severus' throat caused you to both moan around his cock, and squeeze Sirius' cock slightly. All three of you whined and moaned together, creating a lustful harmony within the shack. You swallowed around Severus' dick, hollowing out your cheeks as you made eye contact with him, peering up through your lashes. 

Becoming annoyed with your lack of attention to his own cock, Sirius took matters into his own hands and began a relentless, sloppy pace, thrusting up into you as your thighs quivered, skin shaking there. 

Your mouth stuffed full of cock, Sirius began to speak. "Such a pretty pussy, Y/N," He groaned, "Gods, milking me so well." You whined, sending vibrations down your lovers throbbing cock. "Gonna cum, Y/N, you'd like that wouldn't you?" You popped off of Severus, nodding furiously, hand grasping onto Sev's robe for good measure. 

"If you dare release inside her, Siri-" 

It was too late. You gasped, feeling his cum spurt into you, your own orgasm backing off the pleasure off Sirius'. You didn't make eye contact with Severus, simply riding out the rest of your orgasm until the aftershocks became too much for you to handle. Once you began to stand, eyes hooded with lust Severus helped you. As soon as you were good on your own however he had his wand up against Sirius' neck, eyes narrowed. "I should kill you for that, she was not yours to claim."

Really only half aware of what was going on, you shuffled your pants back on, cum dripping down the inside of your thigh. You didn't even feel sane enough to cast a cleaning spell, opting to just cover yourself with your robe, wrapping it around your body. You did the buttons of your shirt as Severus stepped back, Sirius standing up shortly after. In the blink of an eye Sev had pressed Sirius up against the wall of the shack, wand at the ready. 

"Severus! What are-"

"Be ready for me, Y/N. I have business to attend to here, don't you see? I should hope to find you in my room. Tell Minerva I was following a dog who appeared suspicious." He commanded, below his chokehold Sirius struggled to breathe. With no room to really argue you fled the room, and dived back down into the tunnel, not looking back as you heard the yelp of Black. After all, he was still a criminal, no matter how good he fucked you. 

**Author's Note:**

> not the conflict not being resolved sorry snape stans
> 
> also is this a bad time to say i don't actually know how occulemency works lmao


End file.
